


love me back.

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Gillian... <br/>No. I should say 'dearest', 'sweetest', 'the most beautiful' Gillian. That's the words that describe you honestly. That's all you've ever been to me. Since the moment I've met you, I knew you're the most amazing and adorable little human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me back.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first gillovny fic. i've always loved those two but i've never been into gillovny until recently. i'm not sure of what happened between them in their relationship over those years so i totally made that up.

_Dear Gillian,_

_No. I should say 'dearest', 'sweetest', 'the most beautiful' Gillian. That's the words that describe you honestly. That's all you've ever been to me. Since the moment I've met you, I knew you're the most amazing and adorable little human being._

_Everything about you is perfect. Your big beautiful blue eyes that seem to hide all the world's secrets. Your little nose that's covered in cute freckles. The most amazing and kissable lips that are full and perfectly pink. I wish I could kiss those lips every day until my dying day. I don't even have to say how much your body is perfect. And do you know what's the best about it? That it fits me perfectly. You're so tiny, you fit in my arms like you were made for me. As Bryan Adams sings "The only thing that looks good on me is you"._

_I remember the first day that I met you. It may sound corny but it really was some kind of kismet. Somehow, I don't know how exactly, I came straight to you and started talking to you. You thought that I was hitting on you but all I wanted to do was hearing your voice. And the moment you smiled at me, I've realized that I will try to make you laugh or smile every time I speak. I don't know if it's possible but when you smile, you're even more perfect. How do you do that?_

_Do you remember our first night together? I was never emotional in bed, especially with a woman that I've just met. But you were different. I looked into your eyes and something shifted in me. I knew it wasn't just a one night-stand. But we weren't friends with benefits, either. There was something between us. Somehow we marked our bodies with a invisible pen. It's like my heart had a sign "I belong to Gillian Anderson"._

_We weren't always good. I mean, the sex was always amazing, it didn't matter if it was a night of touches, sweet whispers, happiness and joy or an angry sex filled with your tears and screams. Our relationship wasn't always perfect. We fought a lot, we made mistakes. After one big argument you stormed out of my trailer and came back after a few days saying that you've met someone. You broke my heart. I told you to get the fuck out and come back when you break up with him. You came to me the same evening but you didn't break up with him. You said you're going to marry him. I wanted to kill that man. But I knew that it would break your heart and I couldn't allow that. So I've decided that I'm strong enough to live with a broken heart if only I could see you smiling._

_When you were with him, you smiled only a few times. One of those times was when you were giving birth to your daughter. Your husband couldn't make it, so I was there with your mother. I held your hand, tears running down my face. And then there she was. Your perfect little baby girl was there in your arms. That's the most beautiful smile of yours that I've ever seen. You should always be as happy as you were that day._

_A few weeks after that you came to my trailer again. You started kissing me, taking my clothes off. I wasn't sure whether it was a good idea but I wanted you. I needed you._

_"Leave him." I whispered in your ear but you weren't listening. "Leave him."_

_But you didn't. You kept coming to my trailer instead. We didn't always have sex. Sometimes you just wanted to sleep in my bed because it was warmer and safer. But sometimes, after the sex, you were crying, cursing yourself for cheating on your husband. Somehow, to me, it always felt right._

_Maybe we were made to enjoy the sin._

_So many things have changed since back then. You got divorced, we were happy for a while, then I fucked it up, got married, cheated on my wife, fell in love with her, got her pregnant. Thanks to her I have the most beautiful children in the world. But it's funny that first I married Tea, then I cheated on her and in the end I fell for her. But you were always on mind and I knew that you would always hold me back._

_I've made so many mistakes in my life. I regret them but I can't undo them. All I can do is to apologize. I'm really sorry I've hurt you so many times. I regret that more than anything else in the world._

_Nothing is sure in this world. Except one thing. That I love you. And all I've ever wanted was for you to love me back._

_I'm so glad you do._

_I love you. Now and always,_

_Forever yours,_

_David._

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my native language. i hope there aren't many mistakes, though.


End file.
